1. Field of Application
This invention relates to swivel assemblies; and more particularly to ninety-degree swivel assemblies for lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The socket into which a light bulb is inserted must be, in turn, connected to a support post, column, or base of some kind to facilitate positioning the bulb, and whatever type shade device may be provided for the bulb, for its intended use. Quite often the connection between the socket and its support is fixed so that the bulb is supported in a vertical (up or down), horizontal or other suitable position.
Many lamps, such as pole lamps or lamps which support the light socket at the end of swing arms, or the like, utilize light sockets with attached bullet, cylindrical, or globe shaped shades. Such shade and socket combinations are also found in many styles of track lighting. For such lamps and lighting it is often desired to provide a connection, such as a swivel, which permits selective positioning of the light source to direct the light rays in a particular manner.
The available swivels for so connecting a light source to its support are, however, quite complex in construction. The more complex the construction, the greater the expense the swivel will add to the cost of the lamp. Additionally, complexity of construction often creates problems of use and wear which affect and maybe shorten the available life span of the lamp.
Some existing swivel assemblies provide for rotation of the light socket (and its connected shade device) in a manner similar to a ball and socket connection. Other swivels provide for rotation of the light socket around an axis of rotation passing through the swivel; as well as rotation about a second axis of rotation which intersects and is perpendicular to the first axis of rotation. This later type of swivel sometimes limits the rotation about the second axis of rotation to a given range such as ninety degrees. However many of these later type swivels are very complex in construction and present unwanted problems of wear, use and cost.